La escama perdida
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Después de descubrir que existía la escama de Caribdis, los santos dorados intentan encontrar información sobre ella en los registros del Santuario, mientras sus armaduras hacer memoria para ver si logran dar con alguna pista. ¿Dónde habrá estado Caribdis todo este tiempo? ¿También extrañará a Scila?


**La escama perdida**

_Día 3 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 27. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿podré dejar de agregar estas preguntas inútiles?_

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Las criaturas de los mitos griegos tampoco son mías. La escama de Caribdis, Alexis de Géminis, Kallikratos de Géminis y Smert de Cáncer son míos.

* * *

><p><strong>La escama perdida<strong>

-No tiene caso. Aquí no hay nada- Milo dejó el libro que había estado mirando sobre una de las muchas pilas de documentos que se acumulaban en el archivo del Santuario.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que nadie se molestó con los registros de estos trece años- dijo Shion, que se había salido de tema.

-Saga- dijeron todos mientras señalaban al gemelo mayor que tenía la cara enterrada en un extenso volumen.

Las armaduras estaban reunidas en una esquina donde no estorbaban. Mu les había pedido que intentaran recordar si alguna se había enfrentado a Caribdis cuando desapareció, y ellas hacian un gran esfuerzo.

-_Virgo, despierta. No es momento para la siesta- le recriminó Leo._

_-Cinco minutos más. No tienes idea de lo que es tener a un obsesivo de la meditación como portador. Aioria por lo menos te saca del templo. Yo lo más lejos que voy es al jardín de los sales gemelos. ¡Y eso ni siquiera está fuera del templo!_

_-Ya, déjala tranquila. Mejor piensa si viste a Caribdis alguna vez- se metió Libra. Si dejaban que Virgo siguiera hablando no dejaría de quejarse._

_-Creo que la vi una vez- empezó la armadura de Geminis –__**No, no la vi**__. Esperen, me parece que sí. __**No, estoy seguro de que no la vimos.**__ Yo te digo que si la vimos. __**Que no.**__ Que si._

_-Ya paren los dos. Son peor que Saga y Kanon- la cortó Cáncer, que ya estaba harta de escuchar a la armadura discutir día y noche._

Mu escuchaba la discusión pero no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Acá tampoco hay nada- dijo Aldebarán y dejó un libro sobre una pila que casi tenía su altura.

-Ya no sé donde más buscar- se quejó Aioria.

-Relevo- Shura, Aioros, Camus, Dohko y Afrodita, que traía a Máscara a la rastra, llegaron para tomar el lugar de los demás. El único que no se había movido del archivo era Kanon, que se había atrincherado en una esquina y revisaba documento tras documento sin descanso.

-Kanon, ¿quieres que te traiga algo para comer?

-No gracias, Saga. Estoy ocupado.

Saga se encogió de hombros y se fue con el resto a tomar una pequeña siesta y comer algo.

_-Ah… viniste. Ya sabía yo que no podías vivir sin mí-_ dijo la armadura de Cáncer burlona a su protector. Máscara entendió por las vibraciones que la armadura lo molestaba y le gruñó.

_-Parece que tiene rabia-_ se burló Escorpio.

_-No lo molestes. Es mi protector. Solo yo puedo molestarlo. Yo no voy por ahí insultando al tuyo._

-Disculpen. ¿Podrían no irse de tema?- los presentes miraron a Shion sin entender. –Les hablaba a las armaduras.

_-Perdón Patriarca-_ se disculpó Sagitario.

Los santos siguieron revisando. Kanon había recibido noticias de que Scila estaba más tranquila y que Io podía dormir. Eso no quitaba que la escama enloqueciera de nuevo y se pudiera a llorar otra vez. Tenían que encontrar algo. Frustrado, lanzó un libro contra la pared.

Nadie dijo nada. Sabían que el mayor estaba preocupado.

Shion salió un momento para buscar a Athena. Quizás ella podría hacer que el gemelo menos fuera a dormir por lo menos una hora.

_-¡Eyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡Hola!_

_-No nos escuchan. ¿Dónde están los lemurianos cuando se los necesita?-_ se quejó Piscis.

-_No sé, pero asegúrense que Géminis siga repitiendo lo mismo y no cambie de opinión-_ dijo Acuario.

Las armaduras de Sagitario y Capricornio le pedían a Géminis que repitiera lo mismo una y otra vez.

_-¡Hoooooooooooolaaaaaaaaa!_

_-¡Que no escuchan, Escorpio!- _se quejó Tauro.

Shion volvió a entrar acompañado de Athena.

_-Shion. Shion. Shion. Shion. Shion. Shi—_

-¡¿Qué?!

La armadura de Aries se quedó callada. Su antiguo dueño nunca le había gritado.

-Perdona, Aries. ¿Que ibas a decirme?

-Géminis se acordó de algo.

Shion miró a la armadura de las dos caras.

_-__**Vimos a Caribdis durante una guerra**__. Fue cuando todavía éramos jóvenes. __**Nos portaba… ¿Cómo se llamaba? **__Alexis. __**Sí, eso Alexis. **__Era muy amable, nos pulía todos los días. __**Nada que ver con ese otro, ¿cómo se llamaba? **__¿Kallikrates? __**Si, ese.**__ Ese no nos trataba muy bien._

Shion miraba con atención. Que la armadura se refiriera a sí misma en plural no era raro, pero costaba seguirle la conversación cuando hablaba consigo misma.

-Chicos. Concéntrense. Decían que vieron a Caribdis.

Ante las palabras de Shion los presentes dejaron lo que hacían y miraron al Patriarca. Kanon estaba a su lado en segundos y miraba a su armadura.

_-Sí, claro. __**Era cuando nos portaba Alexis.**__ Era muy amable—_

_-¡Géminis!-_ le gritaron las otras armaduras.

_-__**Ya, está bien**__. Perdón. __**Alexis peleó contra Caribdis**__. La mando a otra dimensión. __**¿Crees que siga ahí?**__ Yo digo que sí. __**No sé, es mucho tiempo**__. Para mí que sigue ahí._

-¿Patriarca?

-Géminis dice que mando a Caribdis a la otra dimensión.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que podemos recuperarla en cuestión de segundos y nosotros acá perdiendo el tiempo?!- gritó Máscara.

-¡Tú no estás haciendo nada!- le recriminó Afrodita.

-Además. La otra dimensión es enorme. Caribdis podría estar en cualquier parte. Y esto fue hace miles de años.

_-¡Podemos rastrearla!_

-¿Seguros?- otra vez todos miraban al Patriarca –Le hablaba a Géminis.

_-Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Caribdis abra terminado en la otra dimensión o en el Yomotsu? Porque Alexis peleó con ayuda de Smert._

_-No nos acordamos. __**Ahora no estamos seguros.**_

El Patriarca suspiró.

-Tenemos un problema.

-¿De qué habla? Dijo que Caribdis está en la otra dimensión- Kanon estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Según Cáncer. Podría estar en la otra dimensión o en alguna parte del Inframundo. No saben si fue Alexis de Géminis o Smert de Cáncer el que lo venció.

Todos los presentes se quejaron. ¿Ahora qué harían?

-Saga y yo buscaremos por la otra dimensión.

-Kanon- llamó Athena –antes de eso, quiero que comas algo y descanses.

-Si, Athena- Kanon hizó una reverencia y se fue.

-¿Por qué sólo escucha a Athena?- se quejó por lo bajo Shion.

* * *

><p><em>Tres semanas después…<em>

Kanon llegaba al Pilar del Pacífico Sur. Io estaba conversando con Baian cuando lo vio llegar.

-¿La encontraron?

-Sí. Nos llevó algo de tiempo porque la armadura de Géminis tiene problemas de atención.

-¿Eh?

-No importa. La cuestión es que encontramos a Caribdis.

La escama apareció y de inmediato empezó a brillar en sincronía con Scila. Estaban felices de reencontrarse.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-En el Inframundo. No pregunten- detuvo a los dos jóvenes. Ya se veía venir un millón de preguntas. –Y ahora tengo que volver antes de que Saga incendie el templo. Lo dejé cuidando la comida y estoy seguro que se le olvida.

Una vez que Kanon se fue, Baian se despidió de su compañero y lo dejó solo con una muy feliz Scila y su amiga.

_-¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!_

_-Es que me mandaron al inframundo y me hice amiga de Lete, la náyade que custodia el rio del olvido. Y… como que se me olvidó que tenía que volver._

Si pudiera, Scila se golpearía la cabeza contra algo. ¿Ella había sufrido y su amiga había olvidado que tenía que volver? No podía creerlo.

Pero por lo menos tenía a su amiga de vuelta. Ahora solo faltaba que apareciera su portador.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspiración<strong>__: la escama de Scila. Me pareció extraño que no hubiera un general de Caribdis. Como siempre se las menciona juntas en los mitos…_

_Gracias por leer!_

_**Se busca portador para la escama de Caribdis. **_

_**Requisitos:**_

_**-Debe estar dispuesto a compartir pilar con Io de Scila.**_

_**-No debe tener problemas con la humedad excesiva.**_

_**-Renunciar a los bronceados.**_

_**-Ser fiel creyente del Diluvio Universal.**_

_**Si está interesando en el puesto comunicarse al 0-800-Poseidoneselmejor**_


End file.
